The DayDreamer Series The Crusaders and the Dragon
by HowerofEra
Summary: Zacora come to Ponyville looking for Twilight, joined by Sunstone and the Crusaders, for help finding a herb for one of her potions. But the Crusaders get in big trouble by wondering off.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a continuation of the story "The Day Dreamer." This is a episode like series staring my OC. Hope you enjoy. I don't own anything by me.**

**MLP:FiM**

The Crusaders and the Dragon

The brown earth pony stood firm, breathing hard. The field of dirt was covered with broken trees and armor. He looked at the army of fully armed ponies marching toward him. He could see them rolling the catapults into position. He looked up at the horde of Pegasus's approaching the army at breakneck speed. He looked back at the ground troops, seeing that they were loading up the catapults.

He was too exhausted to move but knew that the fight must continue. He then turned to his right, seeing a heavily dented staff sticking out of the ground. He used his hoof to kick it into the air before catching it with his mouth. He parted his front legs, ready to fight.

"FIRE!"

The catapults fired their loads and it began to rain boulders. The colt stood there as several boulders fell around him. Then without warning he bolted forward with unbelievable speed, causing the ground to quake. He bolted around the falling rocks, racing toward the approaching army.

As one boulder came toward him, he swung his staff to deflect it. The boulders fell like rain and he jumped into the air raising his staff over his head. Plunging himself into the...

"Sunstone, there you are."

The golden unicorn turned his head seeing an annoyed purple unicorn.

_ -theme song-_

"Hey, um, Twilight, uh, what's up?" he grinned, looking nervous. "What's up? What's up is that you're supposed to help me with the groceries, not tell stories." "Fine," giving out a sigh, "Sorry fillies but I have to cut my story short today." "Aaww," cried out a group of young ponies. "Now run along, I'll finish it tomorrow," as he waved his hoof. "Yay," yelled the group as they scattered.

"Why can't you let me have some fun?" he sighed, walking toward her. "You can have fun after the groceries, Spike already has his hands full," she said, turning around. He peered down seeing a green dragon with purple spikes carrying five boxes and a few bags.

"Why am I helping you with your groceries anyway? I don't remember agreeing to go." "Spike needs the help, also you need to be by my side," she answered, taking out a parchment and scanning it. "Besides you're my student, and as my student you need to be by my side ready to learn." "Oh yes great and powerful Twilight," he said as he bowed exaggeratedly, "May I kiss thy hoof and worship the ground you walk upon?"

He broke into laughter as Spike joined. She gave them an annoyed look. "Ha ha ha, very funny, and do you remember what happened last time I was not there?" He immediately stopped laughing remembering the conjuring accident on that dreadful day.

It started as a normal day just like any other in Ponyville. Then suddenly one could hear the growing sound of a colt screaming. Running at full gallop, Sunstone passed through the town center. Not far behind him a herd of black ball-like insects was chasing him. Soon followed Applejack and Twilight trying to round up the creatures.

He looked at Twilight, annoyed as a smug look appeared on her face. He then turned to Spike and took some of the boxes and put them on his back in a huff.


	2. Chapter 2

Suddenly they heard the sound of small hoofs galloping. They turned their heads to see three fillies running towards them. They could hear them calling out the colt's name as they approached.

"HALT," cried out the colt, raising a hoof up. The fillies came to a screeching crash only feet away from the colt. "A-ten-hut," he commanded. The fillies jumped into line and came to attention. "Sound off."

"Scootaloo," saluted a orange Pegasus with a messy purple mane. "Sweetie Belle," smiled a white unicorn with a swirly pink and purple mane. "Apple Bloom," said a yellow pony with a red mane and a pink bow with a serious face. "AND WE ARE THE CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS," together they yelled at the top of their lungs at the colt, causing Spike and the colt to drop the groceries.

He put his hoof into his hear and rubbed it as he peered at the three fillies still at attention. He sat there looking at the fillies intensely. He then lowered his head at the white pony, looking at her with one eye, examining her. He could see that she was holding her breath and starting to turn colors. "At ease men," he said, quickly going back into position. The fillies eased up as the white pony gasped for air and collapsed to the ground.

"Wow, only here for a few weeks and able to take command of them," said Twilight as she approached them. "No, I'm just good with children," he said, looking a bit embarrassed. "Now," he looked back at the fillies "What's with all of the commotion?"

Apple Bloom then started to talk. "Well, we have been going around Ponyville and asking ponies how they got their cutie marks, then we got the idea of asking..." "How did you get your cutie mark?" interrupted Scootaloo, dashing forward. "Could you, Mr. Sunstone?" asked Sweetie Belle with big eyes.

He looked at them, then looked at his cutie mark, "Did I not tell you that already?" "No," answered Sweetie Belle, still with big eyes. "I don't know," he said rubbing his head. "Actually I'd like to know too how you got that cutie mark," stepped in Twilight. He quickly spun his head toward her. "Please," begged Sweetie Belle. Looking at him with puppy-dog eyes. He tried for a moment to fight her gaze... "Fine." "YAY," they all cried out.

He sat down and looked at the eyes of the smiling fillies. "Well, actually I never had my cutie mark for most of my life. I was laughed at by everyone at my school for a long time. I was never really good at anything, and I tried everything, just like you all. All I really had was my imagination. Well, it was several years ago when I left home and I came to this small town. I was sitting on a bench day-dreaming when this bold filly came to me and asked me what I was thinking. I hesitated at first but I told her one of my stories. Before I knew it I was surrounded by ponies listening to my story. After awhile it was time for them to leave. I heard them talk about my story and I saw the joy it brought them. That's when I realized what my special talent was, my imagination. That's when it appeared."

They all just stared at him without a word. He looked at them. "Don't cheer all at once," he said. "Well, it's a nice story, but..." Apple Bloom finally answered. "But," he said, raising an eye brow. "We were expecting something cooler," jumped in Scootaloo. "Cooler? How?" he asked, now looking surprised. "You know, summoning monsters, epic battles," smiled Sweetie Belle. "Yea, well I think you missed the point of my story," he said, now looking a little disappointed. "Well, I thought it was nice," said Twilight. He looked at her now, lightly blushing. "Sunstone!"


	3. Chapter 3

He immediately looked behind Twilight. He saw a small light blue unicorn with a dark green mane all woven in large braids. "Moonstone!" he yelled with a big grin on his face. He quickly ran past Twilight toward the filly, giving her a big hug.

"What are you doing here?" he asked as he rubbed her head. "Hey Sun, who is this?" walked up Twilight. He let go of the filly and stepped aside, and rubbed her head again, "Twilight, this is my sister Moonstone." The filly then gave a bow as Twilight just smiled at her.

"Sunstone," she whispered to him, urging him to come closer. He leaned toward her, raising an ear. "She does not look anything like you." He let out a large laugh, "Of course not, she looks like my mother, I take after my father." "Oh, of course," she responded, now looking embarrassed.

"Anyway Moonstone, what are you doing here?" he asked, looking back at the filly. "I came to visit you. I heard that you're living here now and I wanted to see you, it's been so long." He then looked at her intensely, "Do Mom and Dad know you're here?" "Yes," she gave a big smile. He stretched his neck out toward her face, peering at her with big bulgy eyes. "Are you sure?" "Yes," she let out a giggle. "Okay," he snapped back and smiled at her.

"Hey commander, who is that?" cried out Scootaloo as the trio came running toward him. Sunstone gave a pat on the head of his sister. "This is Moonstone, my sister. Moonstone this is Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, and Apple Bloom," pointing at each one of them.

"Hey, I have an idea. Moonstone, why don't you hang out with them, they can show you around town. I need to finish up some things, okay?" He stood up and walked to Twilight. "Okay," Moonstone answered with a smile. She ran to the fillies and began to talk to them.

"Are you sure that's a good idea, you know the trouble those three get into?" Twilight asked, looking a bit worried. "I know, but I trust them. Anyway she's tough, she had to live with me," he said with a silly smile.

He walked to where the groceries were on the ground and began to pick them up. He saw that Spike was doing the same thing. "Hey Spike, look over my sister and I'll do your chores for the day," he whispered to him. Spike shot up and gave him a salute, "Yes, sir." He then bolted toward the group of young fillies.

As he picked up the last of the groceries Twilight walked up to him, "Where is Spike?" "I gave him the day off," he answered with bags in his mouth. "You didn't have to, he could have helped you," she said looking at him now more bags and boxes than pony. "It's fine," he replied, letting out a small grunt, "Anyway, he needs to have fun sometimes, he's is a baby dragon." "I could help you," she said raising a hoof to him. "No it's fine," he replied sounding muffled.

"Greetings Twilight and Stone, how is this day that we own?" They both turned to see a gray zebra with a Mohawk mane and carrying a herb bag.

"Hey there Zecora, how are you?" Twilight greeted the zebra. "I am on special business, but I need your assistance," the zebra answered with a Swahili accent. "What do you need help with?" Twilight asked, looking a little puzzled. "I need this unique herb for a unsettled hummingbird. Magic is what I need to do this deed."

"Hey, I know a few things about herbs, I can help," groaned the colt, still struggling to turn around. "What do you know about herbs?" Twilight turned her head, looking sarcastically at the struggling pony. "Hey, my family likes herbs, I learned a few tricks," he replied, now finally turned fully around.

"Anyway," Twilight continued, now turning back to Zecora, "we will be glad to help you." "This is grand, so shall we get at hand?" the zebra said happily as she turned toward the forest. "Soon, let us first drop off the groceries, Sunstone can't hold them forever," Twilight giggled, seeing how hard it was for the colt to walk.

"Hey, we want to come too!" yelled out Sweetie Belle. Twilight turned to see four fillies and a dragon running toward the group. "No, it's too dangerous," Twilight said strictly. "Come on, we've been in the forest before," whined Apple Bloom. "Yea, and almost turned to stone, it is just too dangerous," Twilight said, stumping her hoof on the ground. "The more eyes to see, the more glee," walked up the zebra to the young fillies.

"Please?" they all asked in the cutest way, looking at Twilight. She looked at the fillies with their puppy-dog eyes. "But..." she strained as she tried to resist the cuteness. "Fine," she finally gave in. "YAY, CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS HERB GATHERERS " the three fillies yelled at the top of their lungs, making everyone jump. From behind they could hear the sound of boxes and bags crashing. "But only on one condition, you stay near us at all times. Do I make myself clear?" Twilight commanded, looking at them strictly. "Yes, Ms. Twilight," they all said in unison.

Twilight turned around toward colt. She could see a pile of boxes and bags on top of Sunstone lying there in a daze. The fillies blushed and began to help him. "Sorry," said Sweetie Belle sheepishly. "Before anything, we need to bring all these groceries back home," Twilight said, picking up some of the bags with her magic.


	4. Chapter 4

It was the middle of the day but the forest made it look like evening. Everyone was looking for the herbs that Zacora needed. Twilight was using her horn to outline the unique herb wile Sunstone put them into the zebra's bag. Not too far off the four fillies accompanied by Spike were doing their own herb gathering.

They were picking up and putting into their bag anything from tree bark to mud. "Do you know what the herb looks like?" asked Sweetie Belle. Moonstone looked up and answered, "No, but if we pick up enough things we're bound to get some of it." "Sounds like a plan," Scootaloo said, pulling up some grass and putting it in her bag. "Hey everyone," Apple Bloom yelled to her friends while running through some nearby bushes, "I found this cool cave not too far from here! I bet there are some cool mushrooms in there."

"Hold it! Did you forget what Twilight said, we're to stick by everyone," Spike said, stopping the fillies. "Aww," they all said at the same time looking sad. "Wait a minute, if we can cause a distraction we can escape!" Apple Bloom said, regaining her enthusiasm. "Yea!" the other three fillies cheered. "But we don't know how to cause a distraction," pointed out Sweetie Belle. "Aww," they all looked depressed. "I've got an idea! We can build a giant pendulum that can knock down some rocks off a cliff that will topple over some trees that will make the birds come out and swoop everyone away," Scootaloo said proudly. "Yea!" they all cheered. "But we don't have any rope," said Scootaloo. Everyone fell to the ground exhausted. "Thinking is hard!" declared Sweetie Belle.

"I've got an better idea," declared Moonstone, "We can use my brother's ability." Everyone got back up looking puzzled. "How do you plan to do that?" questioned Sweetie Belle. "I learned a little trick when he was back home. If you make animal noises he will make that animal without knowing." Moonstone said smiling. "Yea!" they all cheered. "This will not end well," said Spike, shaking his head and leaning on a tree.

The fillies began to make buzzing noises, running around flapping their arms like bees. After several minutes of buzzing and running around they heard screaming. They all quickly turned to see Sunstone being chased by blue bees, "Oh come on! I did not even think of them!" he yelled. Following him were Twilight and Zacora, yelling "Sunstone! Stop! Let me help you!" Seeing their chance, the fillies stopped what they were doing and followed Apple Bloom, followed by Spike.

The four fillies and Spike walked up to a big cave covered with moss. They all looked in awe at the size of it. "Are you sure there are mushrooms in there?" asked Sweetie Belle nervously. "Yea I'm sure, let's go," commanded Apple Bloom as she walked into the cave. The rest of the fillies followed. "I don't think this is a good idea. We should go back to Twilight and the others," said Spike uneasily. "Where's your sense of adventure?" declared Scootaloo looking back at the dragon. He looked around nervously as the fillies disappeared into the cave. Noticing that he was alone he ran after the fillies, "Hey, wait up!"

The fillies were all over the cave looking high and low for mushrooms but could not find any. "Why can't I find any mushrooms here?" asked Scootaloo, frustrated as she lifted a rock and looked under it. "Well, that proves that your cutie mark is not for mushroom gathering," said Apple Bloom, looking around a boulder. "Hey, I don't see you finding one, either way, do you even know what a mushroom looks like?" Scootaloo asked walking up to Apple Bloom. "Oh yea!" Apple Bloom answered in Scootaloo's face. "Yea!" Scootaloo retaliated. Suddenly they were on top of each other fighting.

"Hey, break it up!" Spike commanded, jumping into the fight but getting kicked out soon after. The two rolled around a bit until they slammed into a yellow boulder. The two were in a daze trying to regain their focuses when the others came over. The three stopped within feet of the two fillies with fear in their eyes.

Scootaloo and Apple Bloom shook their heads and looked at the three, confused. Without turning they used their hoofs to feel what was behind them. While feeling the features of the object their eyes grew wide with fright as they came to the realization of what it was. They slowly turned their heads to see a dragon looking at them.


	5. Chapter 5

The two screamed and ran to their friends, hugging them. The dragon raised its head and roared, showing all of its body. It was a yellow dragon with green spikes going from its head to its tale. Everyone ran to the wall of the cave and huddled together in fear as the dragon approached them. Spike was in front of them, as the frightened fillies hugged each other for comfort. He looked at the approaching dragon and stood firm.

"Hey you big Meany," yelled out Spike sounding strong. The dragon stopped, looking at the baby dragon angrily. Spike lost all of his strength and almost collapsed but stood still. "Um, look, you're a dragon, I'm a dragon. So can't we get along and can't you let us go?" he asked with fear in his voice. The dragon just looked at him, still angry. "Please?" Spike added trying to look innocent. The dragon roared at him, making him fly back into the fillies. They all grabbed each other screaming as the dragon came closer.

Suddenly a rock hit the dragon's head, causing him to stop. "Hey, pick on someone your own size!" yelled out a pony from the entrance of the cave. The fillies stopped screaming and looked. It was Sunstone with a few bee stings all over him. The dragon roared at the pony and used its tail as a weapon. Sunstone jumped out of the way as the tail hit. The cave shook causing the entrance to become blocked by boulders.

"Sunstone, are you okay?" Twilight asked from the other side. "Yea. Go get help, I'll protect the girls," he said, standing up and running toward the fillies. He slid to a stop between them and the dragon. He got into a defensive position and yelled to the fillies, "Into the cave, I'll be just behind you!"

Everyone ran as Sunstone faced the dragon. The dragon blew fire at the colt but missed as Sunstone retreated into the cave. The dragon blew fire again but Sunstone was able to dodge behind a nearby rock. When the flames passed he galloped on, closely following the fillies. The dragon roared, chasing them into the cave and crashing into everything.

Sunstone was trying to think of how to slow down the dragon. He concentrated hard on what he wanted to manifest and after a few moment something appeared behind him. "You've got to be kidding me!" he said, looking at the floating rubber duck. It dropped to the ground with a squeak as he tried again.

Every time he concentrated something different than what he wanted came out: a croquet mallet, a bowling ball, a cake, and what appeared to be a T.V. Before he was able to manifest something again the dragon blew fire at him. He lifted his back legs over his head, just avoiding the fire. Suddenly, tripping over a small rock he flipped forward, causing him to land on his back legs and run on them. He took several steps before he went back to normal. Now he was getting frustrated! He tried one more time and a wall appeared. "I'll take it!" he said, turning back to the fillies. The dragon rammed though the wall as though it were paper, charging at full speed.

After taking a sharp turn, Sunstone and the young ones came to the back of the cave. They all stopped inches from the wall before turning around. But it was too late. The dragon was now blocking their only exit. The dragon produced a smile and began to snicker. He took a deep breath, building up his fire. Sunstone looked back at the frightened fillies trembling behind him, then looked back at the dragon just about to release his fire. Sunstone used all of his mind to conjure what he wanted as the dragon released its fire. With a large roaring sound the fire engulfed everything.

The dragon stopped, looking pleased with itself. It was about to leave when out of the smoke he saw the ponies untouched. In front of the ponies was a gold and blue shield. Engraved on the front of the shield was a horseshoe with seven outward spokes. Sunstone opened his eyes and looked at the shield, "Finally!"

He looked at the angry dragon now approaching them. He then looked at the fillies, then back at his shield. "Spike," he whispered, "I need you to run with the fillies when I give the signal." Spike looked up at the colt, scared, "What about you?" The colt did not answer as he began to move.

"Hey you big fat no brain dragon!" Sunstone shouted now moving to the right. The dragon looked at the shield wielding colt. "Come at me greedy butt!" The dragon was enraged and blew fire at the colt. The fire hit the shield, deflecting around the colt. Spike saw that Sunstone looked at him, telling him to go. Spike took Apple Bloom's hoof and ran. All linked together they ran past the dragon. Moonstone then looked at her brother smiling at her before disappearing around the corner to safety.

The fire subsided as the colt was catching his breath. Keeping the shield up was draining his magic. He looked at the dragon one more time, "It's just you and me now." The dragon blew again and the colt held his ground.

Everything was now getting hazy for Sunstone. He felt wobbly, having a hard time concentrating. The dragon blew again and this time broke the shield, causing Sunstone to fly back. He was out of energy and magic, unable to move. He watched hazily as the dragon approached him. "Well, this is it, it was fun," he thought slowly, closing his eyes.

"Hey you big bully, leave our friend alone!" yelled out a strong voice coming from behind the dragon. Barely able to keep his eyes open, Sunstone could see a rainbow maned Pegasus zooming in and zipping around the dragon's head. A lasso then caught the dragon's mouth, holding it closed. The last thing he saw was a purple unicorn coming up to him. "You'll be alright," she said before he slipped out of consciousness.


	6. Chapter 6

"Wake up Sugarcube, you're safe now," a southern accent spoke softly. He slowly opened his eyes as everything came into focus. He could see all of his friends standing around his bed looking relieved. He got up, noticing that he was in the hospital. Suddenly Moonstone jumped into his arms crying.

"I'm so sorry," cried the little filly, burying her face into his chest. He looked confused for a bit until he remembered what had happened. He hugged the filly and smiled, "It's okay, we came out fine, and that's all that matters." He lifted her chin up and they looked at each other. Suddenly he made a silly face, causing her to laugh, "That's much better," he said

"How are Spike and the fillies?" he asked while doing a noogie to Moonstone. "They're doing fine, but they did get a strong talking to," answered Rarity. "Also the fillies wanted to say something to you," said Twilight. Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, and Apple Bloom then walked up to him from behind her. "We're very sorry about what happened," said Sweetie Belle. "But it was so cool, the way he fought that dragon!" declared Scootaloo, letting out some punches. "Because you went beyond the call of duty we honor you with this medal for your brave rescue," said Apple Bloom as they all saluted, handing him a cardboard cutout of a medal. He took it and looked at it, "1# hero". He saluted back, "Thank you," then gave them a hug.

"Also, Moonstone," said Apple Bloom looking at her, "Being there in the face of danger and a good friend we give you this," and she handed her a folded piece of cloth. She opened it up, revealing a cap with an emblem of a pony with a cap. "You are now an honorary Cutie Mark Crusader," said Scootaloo. "Really? Thanks!" she said with glee as she put it on. "And our first mission is, helping the sick," declared Apple Bloom. " CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS DOCTORS," they all shouted. Moonstone hopped down and ran out the door with the fillies. "Wait, no," said Fluttershy softly, following the eager fillies.

When they left the room Pinkie Pie jumped onto the bed and began bouncing, " What happened, what happened, tell me, tell me!" "Pinkie, ow. Pinkie, ow. Pinkie, ow," he said, bouncing on the bed almost falling off. Suddenly a purple aura surrounded Pinkie, making her stop in midair, but she was still bouncing. Twilight moved her to the side of the bed, putting her down while she was still bouncing. Sunstone flipped himself upright, thanking Twilight. "Yea, what did happen with you and that dragon?" asked Rainbow Dash, hovering over the bed.

"Well you see, we were being chased by the dragon and I was trying to defend us by using magic. After several failed attempts I was able to conjure up a cool shield." He smiled proudly, "Hey I can show you, it is so cool!" He stood on his bed and concentrated. His horn glowed as a rubber duck appeared. Everyone started to laugh as he kneeled down looking frustrated, "We meet again my rubbery friend."


End file.
